mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Coco Pommel
Coco Pommel é uma pônei terrestre fêmea coadjuvante que aparece na quarta temporada nos episódios Rarity Vai para Manehattan, Jogos de Equestria e O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2. Ela é uma costureira Bridleway e ex-assistente de Suri Polomare. Desenvolvimento e design O nome de Coco Pommel é uma referência a famosa estilista francesa Coco Channel, a palavra "Pommel" é um termo para a frente de uma sala, também vulgarmente conhecida como a "inchar" no Ocidente. Em 3 de Abril de 2014, a página oficial do Facebook do jogo móvel da Gameloft foi perguntado a respeito disso, o jogo de Trenderhoof, Astro Pony e Richard the Hoovenheart "seleção bastante aleatória, se você não me perguntar não Coco Pommel?" E respondeu: "Bem, Coco Pommel é uma ideia muito boa. Nós vamos manter isso em mente." Em meados de Maio de 2015, IDW's Bobby Curnow afirmou sobre My Little Pony: Friends Forever. "Eu acho que personagens como Cheese e Coco estão maduros para FF... nem foram arrojados, porém, se bem que me lembro". Representação na série thumb|180px|Coco Pommel sendo mansa. Coco é empregada por Suri Polomare como sua assistente durante Rarity Vai para Manehattan e acompanha-a durante a semana de moda em Manehattan. Ela é responsável por fazer os vestidos; depois de Suir copiar os projetos de Rarity e seu tecido, Coco tem a tarefa de fazer os vestidos. Coco é retratada como uma pônei calma e um pouco tímida. Ela rotineiramente é colocada para baixo por Suri, especialmente quando ela observa que Coco quase conseguiu desqualificá-la quando refaz seus vestidos com tecido de Rarity -Coco se defende afirmando que ela estava simplesmente tentando se certificar que Suri ganharia. Durante todo o episódio, ela involuntariamente faz o backup dos comentários de Suri e encontra-se em direção a Rarity e seus amigos. Coco aparece perto do final do episódio e dá a Rarity seu troféu da Semana da Moda. Ela explica que mentiu para Rarity e seus amigos sobre ela perder na esperança de que Suri iria ganhar pela ausência de Rarity que seria contado como uma desistência. Ela também diz que trabalha com Suri por tanto tempo lhe deu a impressão de que "é realmente cada um por si" em Manehattan. No entanto, depois de ver a generosidade que Rarity mostrou para seus amigos e a generosidade que retribuiu, ela percebeu que há mais para ela lá fora, então ela deixou o emprego como assistente de Suri. Ela, então, presenteia Rarity com um carretel de linha cor de arco-íris como um agradecimento. thumb|left|Coco vendo o arco-íris. Rarity oferece a Coco um trabalho com seu amigo para fazer todos os figurinos para o seu próximo show, para o qual Coco exibe uma emoção sutil. Ela é vista pela última vez acenando para seus novos amigos na estação de trem de Manehattan. No episódio Jogos de Equestria, Coco Pommel aparece no meio da multidão do estádio durante a cerimônia de abertura do evento titular. Coco faz uma breve aparição durante O Arco-Íris nos Lembra em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2. Ela aparece na quinta temporada no episódio Made in Manehattan. Versões diferentes Outras representações Software Coco Pommel aparece em Hasbro's Friendship Celebration app. Coco Pommel é uma personagem jogável no jogo para celular da Gameloft. Sua descrição é: "uma costureira talentosa inspiranda nos fashionistas de Equestria, Coco Pommel tem desenhos de moda majestosos!" IDW comics Coco Pommel aparece na página 11 do My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição # 23 sob o controle da magia kelpie. Livros Coco aparece na platéia para a noite de abertura de The Singing Stallion in Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama. Mercadoria thumb Um brinquedo brushable estilo de moda de Coco Pommel foi exibido na New York Toy Fair 2015. No jogo de cartas colecionáveis de expansão, Canterlot Nights, Nº 69 C e # Pƒ2, cartas de Coco Pommel, lista seu nome com um símbolo de marca registrada e dar-lhe a descrição "Coco nunca se esquece de ir para a frente como ela constrói um nome para si mesma no cenário da moda de Manehattan." Na expansão The Crystal Games, Cartão # 62 R de Coco Pommel dá-lhe a descrição "Qualquer designer pode fazer algo de bom com um novo tecido. É preciso um verdadeiro talento para levar recados antigos e torná-los úteis, mais uma vez!". Coco Pommel aparece nos T-shirts de WeLoveFine "I Heart Coco" e é mostrada em Acidfree. Citações Galeria Referências en:Coco Pommel Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Designers de Moda